


Two Roads

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [23]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Caitlin is Killer Frost, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What happens is that you stay safe. What happens is that I—I can’t hurt you. And they leave you alone. They let you live. So the way I see it, Iris, is there’s really no choice here. I’m not letting them hurt you, so...there are no other options.”</p><p>“You know that’s not true,” Iris ground out, the pleading tone in her voice melting away and morphing into something much more like anger. “Of course there are other options. Of course you have a choice, and it shouldn’t be the one your planning to make! You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to do this <em>for me</em>. I don’t…I don’t want you to,” she released her grip on Caitlin’s arm and moved her hands to cup her face, waiting until she had her full attention, until Caitlin couldn’t avoid her gaze any longer. Her skin was freezing to the touch, so cold it ran like a shock through her fingertips and chilled her to the bone, but she refused to flinch or pull her hands away. “<em>Please</em>, don’t do this. Don’t go down this road.”</p><p>For a moment, she thought she could see a flicker of uncertainty in Caitlin’s eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had come, replaced instantly with that same, steely resolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Roads

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "two roads"

“Cait…don’t do this. Please, you know what happens if you do this,” Iris pleaded, gripping Caitlin’s arm tightly and digging her heels into the floor, determined to stand her ground.

“What happens is that you stay safe. What happens is that I—I can’t hurt you. And they leave you alone. They let you live. So the way I see it, Iris, is there’s really no choice here. I’m not letting them hurt you, so...there are no other options.”

“You know that’s not true,” Iris ground out, the pleading tone in her voice melting away and morphing into something much more like anger. “Of course there are other options. Of course you have a choice, and it shouldn’t be the one your planning to make! You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to do this  _for me_. I don’t…I don’t want you to,” she released her grip on Caitlin’s arm and moved her hands to cup her face, waiting until she had her full attention, until Caitlin couldn’t avoid her gaze any longer. Her skin was freezing to the touch, so cold it ran like a shock through her fingertips and chilled her to the bone, but she refused to flinch or pull her hands away. “Please, don’t do this. Don’t go down this road.”

For a moment, she thought she could see a flicker of uncertainty in Caitlin’s eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had come, replaced instantly with that same, steely resolve.

Caitlin squeezed her eyes shut and pulled Iris’s hands away from her face, hands trembling all the while. She had to shut her out, couldn’t let herself see the tears in Iris’s eyes, couldn’t take that look she was giving her—the love, the betrayal, the silent plea in her expression—any longer. Most of all, she couldn’t say goodbye, even though she knew that’s what this would be. Even though she wanted more than to take Iris into her arms, to tell her that she loved her, that she was sorry, that she would miss her more than anything, because if she did she knew she would never be able to let go. And she had to.

Tears burned in her eyes and froze on her cheeks as she turned away from Iris, down a road she knew she could never come back from, towards the people who wanted to use her, to harness her powers, to turn her into a weapon, more of a monster than she already was. It was only fitting, really, for someone as dangerous as she’d become. She balled her hands into fists, encased her heart in ice, and didn’t turn back.


End file.
